


Her Name Was Coltrane

by DeanstielsDaughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester playing guitar, Dean playing guitar, Dean-Centric, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Friendship - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Musical Dean Winchester, Musical Instruments, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanstielsDaughter/pseuds/DeanstielsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Her name was Coltrane and she had been in Dean's trunk for 20 years." Dean plays guitar when he can't stand the silence. Cas takes notice and joins him to listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Name Was Coltrane

Her name WAS Coltrane and Dean had kept her in his trunk for twenty years. She had collected a little dust, but not enough to harm her finish. Dean thoroughly missed the old gal.

He only pulled her out when he couldn't stand the silence, but when could he ever. Sam was gone for the night and the moment seemed right. Dean opened the age old case covered in stickers from classic bands and concerts he'd been to. The old girl's strings still looked good and shiny even after all those years. He plucked one, savoring the noise it made with a smile. It was literally music to his ears.

He pulled her out and sat her on his leg, aiming his pick for the strings he strummed a little.

Amazing…she was still in tune.

"Childhood living is easy to do," Dean sang as he strummed the chords with grace. "The things you wanted I bought them for you…"

As he made his way through the song, he remembered every memory ever attached to it, it hurt but it was the good kind of pain, the one that makes you stronger. He smiled slightly.

"And wild horses couldn't drag me away…" he closed his eyes and felt the words, every one.

"Wild wild horses, we'll ride them someday…"

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

He finished the song and took a sip of his half drunken beer. His attention was interrupted though by a familiar flutter of wings and Cas was suddenly seated in front of him on the edge of Sam's bed.

"That was a beautiful song Dean," Castiel said. "Voice like that, you could be an angel when you die."

"Flattery will get you nowhere fast Cas," Dean smirked. "Good to see you…"

"Good to see you too Dean," Castiel cocked his head at the guitar and carefully extended his fingers towards her shine. "Such a beautiful instrument, and I thought heaven only produced such beautiful things."

"Yep," Dean smiled down at the thing of beauty in his lap. "She's my second baby."

"I hear per say that humans name their possessions," Castiel said. "For what reason I'm not sure but, does it…er she have a name?"

"Well," Dean replied. "Her name WAS Coltrane but I uh…changed it to Cassie."

"Why?" Castiel cocked his head once more at the hunter, looking into his eyes.

"Oh well," Dean smiled and looked right at Castiel. "I just thought it had a better ring to it…"

Castiel could barely hide the smirk the plastered itself across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated!
> 
> Features the song Wild Horses by the Rolling Stones (I like the version by The Sundays better just FYI) enjoy!


End file.
